A pesar de todo
by Janii-chan
Summary: Era una mujer impredecible, al menos así la definía Ryoma en sus cartas. Una mujer que vivía como si no existiera otro día... Ryoma la describía como la única mujer que lo hacía feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo. RyoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé y tengo mucho más que claro que aún no termino ninguno de los fics que tengo publicados… Sé que me tardo mucho en actualizarlos… pero éste fic, lo tengo en mente hace muchísimo tiempo y no podía aguantar hasta terminar todos…**

**Éste fanfic es un poco diferente, ya que, a medida que pasen los capítulos, se darán cuenta que los papeles se intercambian en cuanto a personalidades.**

**Hay muchísimo OOC, pero estoy segura de que cierta forma aprenderán a amar éstas personalidades.**

**Saben muy bien que prince of tennis no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más que añadir, disfruten su lectura.**

El motor de la motocicleta le calmaba, aunque un deseo innecesario de volver a tras lo envolvía. Se suponía que volvía a su país natal para poder recordar sus raíces. El haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida viajando por el mundo, había hecho que su propia cultura se le olvidara un poco.

Tomó la decisión de regresar a Japón porque un amigo le dio una muy buena oferta de trabajo. Además, se suponía que después de ocho años, era un tiempo más que suficiente para olvidarse de ella. Para poder crecer y madurar lo suficiente. A pesar de ello, de que ya hayan transcurrido ocho años, seguía pensando en ella. Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, la recordaba. Sus besos, caricias, sonrisas, todo en ella le encantaba. Hasta su rebeldía, suponía que era lo que más le atraía de ella.

No, él no era de los que se arrastraban por sus ex parejas. Pero… ¿Cómo podía olvidarla, si una pequeña le recordaba todos los días a su madre? Mientras pensaba en ello, sintió como la pequeña Haruka se acomodaba en su espalda. Llevaba una hora somnolienta, y es que era entendible. Llevaban cinco horas en una motocicleta, y ella no podía dormirse.

-Tranquila, Haruka (1). Falta poco – le animó para que no se durmiera

-Es demasiado para mi, Ryoma – dijo apoyando su frente en la espalda del hombre mayor

-Mira, Haruka – la llamó – ¿Ves ese condominio?

-Ajá – respondió con aburrimiento

-Es allá dónde viviremos de ahora en adelante – le contó sonriente

-¿Es enserio, Ryoma? – Preguntó emocionada, él asintió – ¡Es tan lindo!

Él volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba cuando Haruka se ponía feliz. Era su hija, después de todo.

Estuvieron unos diez minutos más en la motocicleta y luego llegaron a su destino. La casa número siete, era dónde vivirían de ahora en adelante.

-¡Neh, Ryoma! – Habló Haruka – ¿Esto quiere decir, que jamás volveremos a viajar? – preguntó un poco cabizbaja

-Yadda, sabes perfectamente, Haruka, que si no viajamos no seríamos nosotros – le animó

Ella sonrió, eso le había alegrado. Ryoma le extendió las llaves de la nueva casa para que ella fuera la primera en entrar. Lo hizo feliz. Recorrió cada uno de los rincones de la casa, y es que no era para menos. Normalmente, estaban acostumbrados a vivir en hoteles. No tenían estabilidad habitacional. Y es que vivir en un solo lugar lo estresaba. Si no fuera por el trabajo que Momoshiro le había ofertado, aún seguirían viajando.

Entró a la casa siguiendo a la pequeña Haruka que corrió emocionada dentro. Mientras la niña recorría la casa, él comenzaba a ver que cajas debía desempacar primero. El camión de la mudanza, había dejado todo en la casa la semana pasada, así es que todo estaba completamente desordenado.

Sintió como Haruka bajó las escaleras emocionada

-¡Ryoma, la casa es maravillosa! – Sonrió – parece una casa de muñecas – celebró emocionada

-Qué bueno que te guste – la miró feliz – pero… - su mirada se puso seria – es hora de ordenar – sentenció

Haruka suspiró y junto a su padre, comenzaron con la dura tarea. Revisando cajas, poniendo adornos en su lugar, barriendo, sacudiendo polvo, etc. Una tarea sin duda agotadora, pero obviamente, necesaria.

-Neh, Ryoma – habló Haruka exhausta sentada en el sillón – Tengo hambre, ¿quieres que cocine algo?

Él lo pensó un poco y luego asintió - ¿Podrías cocinar unas pastas? – era algo rápido y llenador, era perfecto para un día de trabajo.

Ella asintió y fue a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar. El timbre sonó y Ryoma fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Echizen! – habló emocionado un hombre extendiendo los brazos en un abrazo

-¡Momoshiro! – Él correspondió el abrazo con alegría – ha pasado tiempo, amigo – sonrió

-Sí, casi nueve años – Momoshiro dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña Haruka –

-Neh, Haruka – le llamó Ryoma – ven aquí un momento – la pequeña dejó las pastas cocinándose y fue al lugar que su padre le llamaba – éste es mi viejo amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi – le presentó

-Al fin puedo conocer a la pequeña Haruka – sonrió Momo de forma amistosa y luego acarició el cabello de la chica

-Un gusto – dijo ella - ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? – le preguntó

-Claro, claro – respondió al instante Momoshiro - ¿Has cocinado tú? – Preguntó curioso, ella asintió feliz - ¿Tan pequeña? – le dio una mirada de regaño a Ryoma

Él y Haruka se miraron divertidos y luego miraron a Momo – Está acostumbrada – dijo Ryoma divertido

Luego de que comieron, Haruka salió a explorar el lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante y Ryoma se quedó charlando con Momo.

La pequeña estaba acostumbrada a vivir en lugares nuevos, le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos y poder compartir sus experiencias en el extranjero. Caminó por los amplios jardines del condominio, le gustaba el lugar, tenía mucha área verde y había muchos niños jugando. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó que en el lado derecho, donde no habían casas, un bosque se asomaba.

No era como esos bosques tenebrosos de las películas, más bien, se veía como un bosque en el que podría tener muy buenas aventuras con sus nuevos amigos. Se adentró un poco al bosque, con una curiosidad inmensa.

-Neh – sintió la voz de un niño que la sobresaltó, de inmediato se repuso y lo miró – No entres ahí, es el bosque de la bruja – le sonó como los cuentos de miedo que había escuchado de sus amigos en Francia, donde había vivido últimamente

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella

-Me llamo Kenta (2) – respondió – Puedes llamarme Ken – le sonrió luego de presentarse - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Echizen… - dudó un poco, luego respondió – Echizen Haruka – ella lo observó detenidamente y decidió preguntar -¿Quién es la bruja?

El niño suspiró – Se llama Ryuzaki Sumire – contó – No le gustan los niños, siempre les grita y nunca habla con los demás vecinos

Haruka solo miró el bosque y decidió que su curiosidad era más fuerte – sólo daré un vistazo – le comentó a Ken mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar.

Se adentró al bosque sin pensar en consecuencias, le encantaba. Era un lugar hermoso, parecía de ensueños. A lo lejos, divisó a una mujer mayor que estaba sentada en un banco. No parecía mala persona, así es que se acercó.

-Hola – habló la mujer cuando notó la presencia de Haruka - ¿Eres la niña nueva del condominio, verdad? – Ella asintió y la mujer le hizo una seña para que se acercara – me presento, yo soy Ryuzaki Sumire – sonrió – éste es mi jardín y puedes venir a jugar a él cuando quieras – ofreció

¿Qué sucedía ahí? Hace menos de diez minutos, Ken se le había acercado y le había dicho que la tal Ryuzaki Sumire era una bruja que no gustaba de los niños. Y ahí la tenía, frente a ella ofreciéndole ir a jugar cuando quisiera a ese jardín de ensueños.

Confundida, Haruka sólo asintió – Gracias, ahora debo irme. Mi papá debe estar preocupado – comentó

-Regresa cuando quieras, Haruka – sin esperar más corrió de vuelta a casa para contarle a su madre lo que había pasado.

Al momento de divisar su nueva casa, pudo ver a su padre fuera de ésta, charlando con una chica de lo más animada. Se acercó sigilosamente para poder escuchar su conversación.

-Entonces… ¿dices que no eres casado? – Haruka sonrió burlona, otra mujer que se enamoraba de su padre

-No, sólo somos Haruka y yo – respondió él

-¿No has pensado en buscarle una madre? – preguntó ella

Eso a Haruka le molestó, inocentemente salió de su escondite y se acercó a los mayores.

-Neh, Ryoma – le llamó

-¿Ella es la pequeña Haruka? – la mujer intentó acariciarle la cabeza pero ésta la esquivó

-¿Podemos entrar? – Le habló a su padre quien asintió agradecido de que le sacara a esa mujer de encima - ¿Quién era? – Preguntó con condescendencia Haruka una vez dentro

-Osakada Tomoka – respondió Ryoma – habrá que tener cuidado con ella… - comentó – es un poco…-ofrecida, quiso decir pero se contuvo - entrometida – intentó buscar la palabra adecuada para que su hija pudiera escucharla – Bien, ve a darte un baño, ya es tarde – sentenció

-Sí, Ryoma – aceptó y fue a darse un baño

Luego de ponerse el pijama, levantó el colchón de su cama y de ahí sacó un pequeño cuaderno, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querida mamá, hoy con Ryoma llegamos a Japón. Vivimos en un condominio hermoso, la casa parece de muñecas y ya hice un nuevo amigo. Se llama Kenta…"_

Al terminar de relatar todas sus experiencias del día a su madre, volvió a guardar el cuaderno en su escondite y se recostó. Al rato llegó Ryoma y luego de apagar la luz, se recostó a su lado.

-Papá – llamó Haruka al mayor

-¿Si? – respondió

-Aunque tú busques una nueva novia, no me vas a dejar de querer, ¿verdad? – preguntó en un tono triste

-¿Cómo te voy a dejar de querer? – La miró y luego pasó un brazo encima de ella, abrazándola – Eres todo para mí, hija – le sonrió

-Ryoma, nosotros tenemos un trato – dijo

-¿Cuál de todos? – preguntó intentando recordar los incontables tratos que habían hecho

-Cuando yo quiera una mamá… yo la elijo – le recordó

-Sí – coincidió – pero cuando quiera una novia, la elijo yo – recordó igualmente

-Sí – coincidió también – pero no debes traerla a casa – volvió a recordar

-Ya… duérmete – ordenó

-Buenas noches, papá – dijo la niña antes de dormirse

-Buenas noches, hija – respondió éste antes de salir del cuarto de Haruka e irse a dormir.

**Más que nada, ésta es una introducción… ya viene lo realmente bueno.**

**Haré algunos comentarios acerca de los nombres de personajes que no perteneces a prince of tennis.**

**He buscado nombres con significado especial. He decidido que lo haré así en cada fanfic que publique de ahora en adelante.**

**Haruka: significa "Desde lejos". Haruka no tiene mamá, es por eso que Ryoma le pone éste nombre. Ya que, su madre está en el cielo, según él y está lejos de ella.**

**Kenta: significa "Sano, respetuoso, soberbio". He ahí el por qué no acompañó a Haruka a investigar el bosque. Es alguien muy llevado a su idea, aunque buena persona.**

**Es todo por hoy. Llevo unos capítulos escritos con anticipación de éste fanfic, es por ello, que con seguridad puedo decirles que actualizaré este fic el próximo martes.**

**Espero que todas las que lean me dejen un review, en verdad, para mí es muy importante ya que así veo si la historia les gusta o no.**

**Un abrazo grande para todas.**

**Jani-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Día martes, subo el nuevo capítulo. En verdad, espero que les haya gustado y le agarren el gustito a ésta historia :)**

-¡Haruka! – la llamó mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno

-¡ya voy! – respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme

Bajó rápido para poder desayunar con su padre. Ese día, debía ir a la primaria. Iría a una llamada Seishun Gakuen. Su padre, le había dicho que él también había asistido al instituto ahí. Así es que estaba emocionada.

-Neh, Ryoma –

-¿Sí? –

-Estás seguro que el club de tenis… ¿es bueno? – preguntó dudosa

-El mejor de Japón, según recuerdo – respondió

-Pero… no podré estar en el mismo club que tú hasta que empiece el instituto, ¿no? –

-No – dijo simple – Aún eres muy pequeña para ese club.

-Neh – él la miró – Cuando vuelva de la escuela, ¿jugamos un poco? o ¿te da miedo? - lo retó

-¡Jamás! – la miró desafiante

-Voy a machacarte, viejo – se puso de pie – ya terminé. ¡Me voy a la escuela! – tomó su bolsa de raquetas y se puso sus zapatos

-¡Ve con cuidado! –

Sí, su hija se fue a la escuela y él debía hacer cosas también. Sus sempais se habían enterado que había regresado a Japón por cortesía de Momoshiro, y querían celebrar un partido de bienvenida. Así es que limpió los trastos del desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su bolsa de raquetas, y subió a su motocicleta.

Suspiró mientras conducía en dirección a las canchas callejeras. Hacía buen tiempo en Japón, estaba feliz por eso. Estaba feliz de estar ahí, de sentirse en casa… viajar le gustaba, pero de vez en cuando poner el freno estaba bien.

Más ahora que Haruka estaba creciendo. Necesitaba establecerse en un lugar ya que así ella podría madurar más rápido. Ya seguirían viajando después. Tenían toda la vida para eso.

Aunque le gustaba el hecho de haber vuelto, también estaba presente la esencia de ella. Sí, porque aunque no le gustaba admitirlo; estar en Japón había hecho que reviviese todo lo que ha vivido con ella. Aunque se suponía que ella estaba muerta para él, no podía evitar el sentirse nostálgico y solo. No podía evitar pensar el qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera sido tan cobarde.

Suspiró una vez más antes de estacionar la motocicleta y quitarse el casco.

-Echizen – le habló Momo una vez llegó al lugar de reunión - ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?

-Bien – respondió – Al menos Haruka parece feliz

-Hola, Echizen – habló Tezuka su ex capitán, tan serio como siempre

-¡O'chibi! – se emocionó Eiji y lo abrazó

-Tú no cambias, Eiji-sempai – deshizo el abrazo por falta de oxígeno

-Tú tampoco, Echizen – dijo Fuji

-Veo que también estás aquí, Fuji-sempai – le sonrió

-También yo – habló Oishi

-Ha pasado tiempo – saludó Ryoma a Oishi también – y… ¿los demás? – preguntó

-Kaoru ha tiene un torneo en Alemania – respondió Eiji – Inui está muy ocupado con sus investigaciones y Taka-san está ocupado con su restaurante de Sushi – explicó

Luego de conversar durante un rato, jugaron unos partidos de dobles para divertirse. Los únicos que se dedicaban 100% al tenis, eran Tezuka, Kaoru y él. Aunque él ahora estaba en un receso y sería entrenador de tenis en el instituto Seishun Gakuen. Momoshiro era un respetado médico, Oishi era abogado, Fuji había decidido hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre y Eiji estaba estudiando para ser maestro.

Todos llevaban vidas muy agitadas, pero aun así se habían dado el tiempo de ir a ver a su viejo amigo Echizen. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Ryoma se puso de pie y se despidió de todos. Él tenía una responsabilidad aún mayor. Su hija, Haruka, llegaría pronto a casa de la escuela y debía estar ahí para recibirla.

Se subió a su motocicleta y emprendió camino. Llegó al condominio sin mayores dificultades. Estacionó su motocicleta afuera de su casa y se quitó el casco con cuidado. Alborotó un poco sus cabellos y luego dirigió la vista a la plaza que estaba frente a su casa.

Ahí, vio a una señorita hermosa. Su cabello lo embobó por completo y… ¿para qué decir su cuerpo? Él era hombre, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Acomodó su casco en el manubrio de la moto y se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

-Buenas- le habló, ella lo miró y entonces sonrió

-Eres el nuevo vecino – ella no lo estaba preguntando - ¿qué te ha parecido el condominio? –

-Está bien, me gusta – respondió simple sonriéndole coqueto

-Yo vivo aquí en frente – señaló su casa sonriéndole de igual forma – si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame – se puso de pie y se acercó – Mi nombre es Yoshida Hiyori, un gusto – extendió su mano

-Echizen Ryoma – respondió dando su mano

-Yo… ahora tengo que irme – le dijo después de un rato de estar mirándose sin decir nada

-Está bien – respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Ojala nos veamos pronto – se alejó un poco

-Somos vecinos. – Le recordó – nos veremos seguido – se dio la media vuelta – cuídate – y fue directo a su casa para darse una ducha e idear un plan para invitar a salir a Hiyori, quien por cierto, estaba buenísima.

Se duchó, y decidió ir a la tienda por unas verduras para hacer la cena. De seguro Haruka querría jugar un partido primero, así es que después no tendría tiempo para ir a comprar. Cuando iba de camino de regreso, se fijó en un bosque. Le causó mucha familiaridad y se sintió un niño por la curiosidad que tenía.

Caminó hacia él queriendo mirar un poco, pero cuando se estaba adentrando, una figura apareció ante él.

-Hola – habló una mujer mayor - ¿Cómo estás, Ryoma?

Él se sorprendió. ¿Ella lo conocía? Bueno, era un tenista famoso. Pero no muchas mujeres mayores lo reconocían.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó a la defensiva

-Tu mejor amiga, si quieres – respondió sonriente – o… tu peor enemiga, si así lo decides – continuó hablando con tranquilidad

Ryoma frunció el ceño - ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar con molestia

-Ryuzaki Sumire – respondió, Ryoma abrió sus ojos con mesura – Que no te sorprenda mi apellido – comentó ella – Te conviene que seamos amigos. – Hizo una pausa – Sé tú secreto. - finalizó

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó ya con furia

Primero, veía a una señora por primera vez en toda su vida y ella lo amenazaba, segundo y peor, tenía el mismo maldito apellido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-Ya sabrás a qué me refiero, Ryoma – ella comenzó a caminar adentrándose al bosque – todo a su debido tiempo

Ryoma no alcanzó a reaccionar. La figura de la mujer se había perdido entre los árboles. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Su conciencia? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Sabía su secreto? No, no era posible… él había ocultado aquello y no se lo había contado ni a Momoshiro. Aquella mujer no tenía como saber.

Se fue a casa un poco confundido, intentando convencerse de que aquella conversación había sido parte de su imaginación. Dejó las compras en la cocina y regresó a la sala para ver un partido de tenis en la tv. Quería comenzar a trabajar de entrenador de una buena vez para distraerse durante el día. Al rato, Haruka llegó a casa.

-¡Ya llegué! – le avisó a su padre

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas en la escuela? – preguntó Ryoma

-Bien, fui al club de tenis de la primaria, pero… - puso mueca de aburrimiento – ni siquiera saben empuñar bien la raqueta. Le pregunté a la profesora si podía asistir al club de tenis del instituto, pero… - su cara cambió a una de molestia – dice que soy muy pequeña para entrar ahí

-Lo eres – concordó Ryoma y acarició la cabeza de su hija - ¿Vamos a jugar? – Le recordó

-¡Por supuesto! – Dijo emocionada

En el condominio, había una cancha de tenis que podían utilizar las personas que vivían ahí. Tenía buena iluminación y la cancha estaba en buen estado. Ambos Echizen ingresaron a la pista y se posicionaron cada uno a un lado.

-¿Cuánta ventaja quieres? – le preguntó Ryoma

-No la necesito, Ryoma – Haruka se preparó para sacar

Ryoma le respondió su saque de manera fácil. Aunque para ser una niña de ocho años, jugaba demasiado bien. Él se había encargado de entrenarla desde pequeña y estaba orgulloso de que ella haya sacado el mismo gusto que él por el tenis.

Haruka cayó al suelo exhausta después de jugar contra su padre. Intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero le costaba trabajo.

-Maldición – dijo por lo bajo

-Si es demasiado para ti, la próxima te daré ventaja – se burló Ryoma, sabiendo que era la única forma de que su hija mejorara más rápido

-La próxima… - se puso de pie aun jadeando – voy a machacarte, viejo – sentenció

Una risita a lo lejos, alertó a ambos de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Haruka la miró con desconfianza. Mientras Ryoma, comenzó a reír coqueto de nuevo.

-Buen partido, Echizen-san – le sonrió Hiyori

-Yoshida-san, ella es mi hija. Haruka – la presentó mientras ambos Echizen se acercaban a la mujer

-Un gusto, Haruka-chan – le sonrió - ¿Puedo llamarte así? – le preguntó amable

Se encogió de hombros – Como quieras – dijo

-Ten un poco de modales – regañó Ryoma

Haruka lo miró con expresión aburrida, luego miró a Hiyori, luego a Ryoma; y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta, guardó su raqueta y se fue a casa.

Ryoma suspiró – No te preocupes – habló la mujer – Soy profesora y muchos niños son así al conocer a alguien mayor

-Supongo – se encogió de hombros resignado con la actitud de su hija – si eres profesora, ¿Por qué no estabas trabajando hoy? – preguntó curioso

-Estaba un poco enferma – explicó – Desde mañana vuelvo a trabajar a la primaria Seigaku

-Haruka estudia ahí – le contó

-Bueno, la veré seguido, entonces – le sonrió

-Así parece – se rascó la cabeza – oye, te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana? – la invitó

-Me gustaría – aceptó

-Bueno, Hiyori-san – le habló coqueto – te paso a recoger mañana a las ocho – sonrió

-Hasta mañana, entonces – se despidió sin poner objeción a que él utilizara un poco más de familiaridad con ella

-Hasta mañana – fue corriendo a guardar su raqueta y fue a casa a ver a su hija

Haruka ya se había duchado y estaba preparando la cena. No estaba enojada… bueno, no tanto. Es que esa mujer no le había agradado para nada. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Bueno, seguramente, era una más que se había enamorado de su padre.

-Haruka, voy a ducharme – avisó

-Si… - dijo fuera de sí, mientras ponía la mesa

Ryoma no tardó y la cena estaba lista, así es que se sentaron a comer. Ambos en silencio, comían sin decir nada.

-¿Estás molesta? – habló por fin el mayor

-No en verdad – dijo cortante, Ryoma suspiró

-Quiero invitarla a salir – comentó

-Haz lo que quieras, Ryoma – le habló – pero debes respetar el trato – se puso de pie – ya terminé

-Ve a lavarte los dientes y después, acuéstate – sentenció – Yo iré en un minuto

-Sí… - subió las escaleras y se lavó los dientes.

Corrió a su habitación y tomó su cuaderno de debajo del colchón para contarle a su madre lo que había pasado hoy.

"_Querida mamita: hoy fui a la primaria, me gusta mucho. Es la misma escuela donde estudió mi papá. Cuando llegué a casa, con Ryoma jugamos un partido, y después nos dimos cuenta, que había una señora mirándonos. Ryoma la conocía y le habló simpático, pero a mí no me agradó mucho. Parece que le gusta mi papá. Mamita, yo no quiero que mi papá me deje de querer por alguna novia que tenga, así que tengo un poco de pena. Te quiero mucho mamita, Haruka."_

Con eso concluyo, y guardó el cuaderno de nuevo en su lugar. A los pocos minutos Ryoma entró a su cuarto para hacerla dormir.

-¿Sigues molesta? – le preguntó mientras la arropaba

-No estoy enojada contigo… - le respondió – estoy enojada con ella – Ryoma la miró confundido – Si ella está contigo, tú vas a dejar de quererme

-No seas tonta, mi amor – la abrazó y le besó la frente – Jamás voy a dejar de quererte

Haruka abrazó a su padre y se durmió, al rato, Ryoma se levantó sigilosamente para no despertarla y se fue a la cama. Si iba a comenzar a salir con Hiyori, probablemente, Haruka le daría problemas… debía idear un plan para lograr hacer que se llevaran bien.

Al día siguiente, Haruka se levantó temprano. Desde el primer día que había llegado al condominio, había quedado con la curiosidad de seguir explorando el bosque. Desayunó junto con su padre y luego fue a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos.

-¡Ya me voy! – le avisó a Ryoma antes de cerrar la puerta

-¡Ve con cuidado! – respondió terminando de lavar los trastos

Ella corrió al bosque con rapidez. Ya no estaba asustada, la señora Ryuzaki la había invitado a jugar ahí cuando quisiera. Comenzó a mirar y a caminar con cautela. Enserio, ¡el lugar le encantaba! De verdad parecía de ensueño.

Sintió que alguien la observaba así es comenzó a fijarse en todos lados, y ahí, un poco más allá vio la figura de la dueña de aquel lugar. Ella le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Haruka tragó saliva un poco nerviosa y se acercó sonriente.

-Hola, Haruka – habló la anciana - ¿Te diviertes? –

Haruka asintió – Me encanta éste lugar – respondió

-Haruka – la llamó - ¿Y tu papá? – preguntó con cuidado

-En casa – respondió simple

-Hmm – hizo una pausa - ¿Y tu mamá? –

-Mi mamá no vive conmigo – respondió – Ella vive en el cielo – hizo una pausa y miró a la mujer mayor – Pero no me siento triste, mi papá está conmigo – sonrió

-¿Muerta? – Susurró – Oye, y… ¿Conociste a tus abuelos? – le preguntó

-No, no he conocido a los padres de mi mamá – respondió - a mi abuelo Nanjiroh y mi abuela Rinko, sí. Son muy divertidos – contó

-Si quieres, puedes considerarme… una bisabuela – le propuso

-¿Una bis? – preguntó confundida

-Es como… - buscó como explicarle – la madre de uno de tus abuelos – le sonrió

-Oh, está bien – le sonrió aún más – Bis, ahora debo irme a la escuela. ¡Nos veremos pronto! – comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela

La señora Ryuzaki sonrió satisfecha. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Haruka y eso le agradaba.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D Bueno, la idea principal, era actualizar el día de hoy todos mis fics. Sí, todos mis fics. Pero por desgracia, me han faltado "entre la rebeldía y la inocencia" e "ironías de la vida" que los actualizaré durante la semana… los demás, pues… Los actualizo hoy :)**

**Bien, responderé reviews:**

**.-Ryomita-chan: ****bueno pues… Ryoma es bastante informal, así es que no le molesta que Haruka lo llame por su nombre. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y dejes un review, ¡bendiciones!**

**. .gomez: ****Actualicé día martes :D déjame un review por el esfuerzo, ¿si? Jeje un abrazo!**

**.-Yiemvi Shiraiwa: ****Me alegro de haber salido de tu lista! :D espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Estamos en contacto!**

**.-Cleare: ****Sí, por eso me encanta. Porque Ryoma no cambia mucho en los fics… y aquí es diferente**

**.-Ornella: ****Gracias por leer mis historias! Realmente espero que todas te hayan gustado! Déjame un review y sigue leyendo. Bendiciones!**

**Ok, son todos los reviews :D el próximo martes actualización de éste fic… los demás los actualizaré en un momento. Bendiciones para todas! Nos leemos pronto :D**

**Y ahora… ADELANTO :)**

_**-Residencia Ryuzaki –**_

**-Hola, ¿me dejas hablar con Sumire Ryuzaki? – habló tranquila**

**-**_**¿De parte de quién?- **_

**-De su nieta – respondió simple**

**Nos leemos el próximo martes :)**

**P.D. déjenme un review, si?**

**Jani-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Espero que los capítulos anteriores hayan sido de su agrado :) no las retraso más para que puedan leer.**

**Sólo tengo que decirles que prince of tennis no me pertenece, si no, al sempai Takeshi Konomi.**

-¿Puedes o no cuidar a Haruka mientras estoy fuera? – preguntó un poco cansado de que le dijeran qué hacer

-Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea que te involucres con una mujer mientras recién llegaste a Japón – habló el pelinegro preocupado

-¿Puedes o no? – repitió Ryoma

-Sí, puedo – se resignó

-¡Gracias! – alzó sus manos

Momoshiro suspiró. El tigre Echizen, salía a sus andanzas nuevamente. Él sabía por qué Ryoma era así, lo sabía perfectamente. Era su mejor amigo. Él no podía ocultarle nada. Era un mujeriego porque jamás pudo olvidar a la madre de Haruka. Aunque ya estaba cansado de decirle que no jugara con las mujeres, siempre se daba ánimos para volver a repetírselo.

-Vas a hacer sufrir a Yoshida-san – dijo firme - ¿Podrías dejar de jugar con las mujeres?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros – es divertido – lo miró – además, Hiyori-san es diferente a las demás – siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

-Siempre dices lo mismo y después tienes a una loca desquiciada llamándote como si no hubiera mañana – se quejó

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible – le guiñó un ojo

Momoshiro rodó los ojos – Sí, claro – respondió sarcástico – Ann me ayudará a cuidar a Haruka, así es que estará en buenas manos – contó

-De acuerdo – luego frunció los labios y lo miró dubitativo – no le des malos ejemplos a mi hija – entrecerró los ojos

-¿Quién crees que soy? – Se apuntó - ¿Ryoma Echizen? – sonrió arrogante

-Cabrón – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-¡Estoy en casa! – habló la pequeña Haruka mientras cerraba la puerta e ingresaba al lugar donde se encontraba su padre y el mejor amigo de éste.

-¿Qué tal la escuela hoy? – preguntó Ryoma con una sonrisa

-Horrible – respondió lanzándose al sillón mientras fruncía el ceño

Ryoma alzó una ceja y Momoshiro hizo una mueca - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntaron al unísono

-¿Recuerdas a la anciana que nos veía mientras jugábamos al tenis anoche? – le preguntó a Ryoma, éste tragó saliva – Es mi profesora de lengua. ¡Es un verdadero fastidio! – se cruzó de brazos – Me preguntó: "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer con tu papá?" – Dijo imitándola muy mal – Y yo le dije que dejara de intentar hacerme decirle lo que más te gustaba, porque jamás saldrías con ella – sentenció

Ryoma y Momoshiro se miraron asustados -¿No te gusta ella? – preguntó con cuidado Ryoma

-¡No! – Contestó al instante – No salgas con ella, Ryoma – suplicó

-¿Cómo sabes que él saldrá con ella? – preguntó Momoshiro

-Simple – Haruka se encogió de hombros – Las mujeres no se resisten a Ryoma, y él anoche le habló embobado. Él le pidió que salieran y ella aceptó. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – le preguntó a Ryoma, éste asintió – Por favor, Ryoma… no salgas con ella – pidió de nuevo

-¡No te metas en mi vida privada, niña! – le desordenó el pelo y siguió con lo suyo

-¡Recuerda el trato! – lo espetó

-Tú también recuerda tu parte – mencionó – Saldré con ella esta noche. La tía Ann y Momoshiro se quedarán contigo ¿Está bien?

Ella suspiró y asintió derrotada – Saldré a jugar con Kenta un rato – avisó y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí

Ryoma suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba a su amigo incrédulo – Es una maldita genio – le dijo a Momoshiro – ¡siempre se entera de todo! – se quejó

-No tienes derecho a quejarte – respondió – Es una niña inteligente

-Lo sé – dijo Ryoma y continuó con lo suyo

Ya a la noche, Ryoma fue a su cita con Hiyori. Mientras, Haruka, Momoshiro y Ann, terminaban de cenar.

-¡Ya no puedo comer más! – Decía la pequeña mientras se tocaba el estómago –Estuvo delicioso, tía Ann – le sonrió

-Es hora de que subas, te des una ducha y te acuestes – sentenció Ann

-Sí – respondió y subió a su habitación con calma

Ann miró a Momoshiro dudosa. Sin decir nada, terminó de recoger y lavar los platos. Luego, ambos se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión mientras esperaban que Ryoma apareciera.

-Neh – habló Ann - ¿Qué le ocurrió a la madre de la niña?

-Se fue – respondió rápido

-¿Y cómo era ella? – preguntó curiosa

-No lo sé, nunca la conocí – se encogió de hombros

-Ryoma debe haber hablado de ella – comentó - ¿Cómo te dijo que era?

Momoshiro lo pensó un poco – Era una mujer impredecible… - respondió – al menos así la describía Ryoma en sus cartas. Una mujer que vivía como si no existiera otro día. Él le puso la mujer araña – sonrió de medio lado – Ryoma la definía como la única mujer que lo hacía feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo – terminó de decir

-Suena… extraño – dijo

-Era extraño - se encogió de hombros, nuevamente

-¡Largo de aquí! – Decía una anciana muy enfadada, que arrastraba a una muchacha castaña fuera del lugar -¡Y no regreses! – empujó a la chica y tiró su mochila a los pies de ésta

La castaña tomó la mochila sonriente y suspiró mientras se la ponía en la espalda. Observó a su alrededor, ahí en una calle de Brasil aún quedaban bailando algunos de los chicos con los que había estado de fiesta la noche anterior.

Los observó un momento y extendió sus manos para despedirse - ¡Chau, hermanitos! – Les gritó - ¡Espero volver algún día a verlos! – y sin más, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

No tenía idea a dónde iba, sólo caminó. Caminó por toda la ciudad sin tener idea de nada. Un calendario pegado en las afueras de una tienda le llamó la atención. Calló en la cuenta… faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños.

Sonrió de nuevo y tomó su teléfono. El aparato sonó cuatro veces y alguien contestó del otro lado

-Residencia Ryuzaki –

-Hola, ¿me dejas hablar con Sumire Ryuzaki? – habló tranquila

-¿De parte de quién?-

-De su nieta – respondió simple

-Enseguida señorita – esperó un poco y contestaron del otro lado - ¿Qué quieres?

-Saludarte, abuela ¿Qué más? – rió divertida

-Tú no llamas para saludar- la recriminó

-Oye, abuela – ignoró su comentario – Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños – pidió

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – preguntó simple

-Sé generosa, abuela – sonrió

-¿A qué dirección envío el cheque? – volvió a preguntar

Luego de darle la dirección a su abuela, cortó. Esperaría a que llegara y luego volvería a Japón. Pasaría su cumpleaños ahí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no viajaba para allá, que la simple idea la emocionaba demasiado.

-Haruka, debo estar fuera de la ciudad por unos días – le contó

-¡Claro, Ryoma! – Se alegró – Enseguida iré a hacer mi maleta – se dio la media vuelta para ir a su cuarto

-No, hija – dijo con cuidado – Tú debes ir a la escuela. Tienes que quedarte aquí – sentenció

-¿Qué? Pero siempre vamos juntos de viaje- reclamó

-Esta vez no, lo siento – se disculpó, sabiendo que su hija adoraba viajar con él. Ella infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos. Ryoma sonrió de medio lado y abrazó a su hija – cuando vuelva, podemos hacer un pequeño viaje de padre e hija – sonrió

Ella aceptó sin más. Sabía que cuando Ryoma decía no, era no. Momoshiro y Ann se quedarían con ella en casa mientras Ryoma hacía un viaje por trabajo.

Ryoma se iría por una semana. Después de tres días fuera, Haruka salió a buscar a Kent para jugar con él. Saliendo de casa, ella miró de un lado para el otro buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Pero una mujer le llamó la atención.

Delgada, de cabello castaño, con pantalones negros apretados y botines y una cazadora negra completaba el conjunto. Haruka quedó embobada, ella era en sobremanera su modelo a seguir.

Se quiso acercar, pero prefirió seguirla en silencio. La mujer caminó en dirección al bosque, lo que hizo que tuviera más curiosidad por ella. Ya que, no dudó ni un poco en adentrarse al lugar. La mujer caminó como buscando algo, y al llegar a cierto punto del bosque, alejado de la gente, se arrodillo y comenzó a excavar.

Fijó su vista en lo que la joven había desenterrado, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que era un cuaderno y que la chica sonreía al leerlo. Haruka no era tonta, ella sabía a la perfección lo que era. La joven había desenterrado un diario. Decidió acercarse, segura de que tendría un tema de conversación para conocerla.

-Hola – saludó, la joven se sorprendió y la miró cerrando el cuaderno - ¿Es tu diario? Yo también tengo uno, si quieres puedo mostrártelo – ofreció

-Hola enana – saludó - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo de manera ruda

-Perdón, te seguí – respondió

-Mira, vamos a hacer algo – se acercó a ella – Júrame, que no vas a decirle a nadie que mi diario está aquí – pidió

-Te lo juro – puso su mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó la castaña a la niña

-Echizen Haruka – respondió feliz

Echizen… hacía bastante tiempo que no había escuchado ese apellido, sintió que su mundo se desmoronó por un segundo; pero recobró la compostura casi al instante.

-¿Tú? – preguntó la niña

-R… Ryuzaki Sakuno – respondió un poco descolocada

-Ahora somos amigas, ¿Cierto? – preguntó feliz

-¿Amigas? – Preguntó y al ver a Haruka asintiéndole sonriendo, suspiró – Sí, amigas – se resignó

**Bueno, espero realmente que les haya gustado, como pudieron notar, Sakuno tiene una pequeña aparición en éste capítulo. Desde ahora, ya comenzará a tomar más protagonismo y se empezarán a aclarar más cosas. Disculpen la demora… estoy casi una hora atrasada subiendo el capítulo ya que, aquí en Chile ya son las 1:00 AM **

**En fin, espero que puedan dejarme un review… por lo pronto, responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**.-Rommymaya. : ****lo siento, no tengo que aclararte nada… sólo quiero pedirte que me aclares algo. Dijiste "Kirisaku" ._. lo siento, no sé a qué te refieres. ¿Me lo dices? De cualquier manera, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas la historia hasta el final. ¡Un abrazo!**

**.-Yiemvi Shiraiwa: ****No es necesario que hagas huelga, tengo mucha inspiración para éste fic. Sakuno ya llego :D y llegó para quedarse… deja un review! bendiciones :D**

**.-Ornella: ****jaja se vienen cosas mucho mejores! Deja un review! nos leemos :D**

**.-Anithaw: ****creeme, tendrás aún más curiosidad :D jajaja un abrazo!**

**.-Ryomita-chan:**** Sip, es lo que realmente quiere Ryoma… mas adelante sabrás el por qué. En fin, espero que te haya gustado y bueno, que lo sigas hasta el final. ¡un abrazo enorme! Gracias por leer todos mis fics :D**

**Es hora del esperado ADELANTO**

**-Ryoma, tengo una nueva amiga – sonrió**

**-Ah, ¿Si? – comentó**

**-Sí y me encanta, quiero hacerme un tatuaje. Ella tiene muchos tatuajes – contó emocionada**

**Él la miró serio – Escúchame, jamás… jamás te daré permiso para un tatuaje. No quiero escucharte pedirme eso de nuevo – sentenció**

**Ok, sé que el adelanto está raro… pero bueno, éste fic es raro :D**

**Un abrazo!**

**Jani-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí y traigo éste nuevo capítulo… No me tiene muy convencida, pero de todo corazón espero que les guste. Recuerden que éste fanfic posee mucho Ooc y que también, los personajes de prince of tennis, no me pertenecen, si no, a Takeshi Konomi sempai. Ahora sin más, las dejo leer :)**

-¡Despierta! – Escuchó como gritaron, no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos - ¡Sakuno, te digo que despiertes! – volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer mayor

Se tapó los oídos con las manos – Oye abuela, ¿podrías ser menos ruidosa por la mañana? – se quejó

-¡Son las dos de la tarde! – regañó la anciana

Sakuno abrió los ojos y sonrió – Ha pasado tiempo desde que no venía a Japón – se estiró – Y que no disfrutaba de una buena fiesta con mis amigos –

-¡Largo de mi casa! – hizo un ademán con la mano - ¡No te quiero aquí! – insistió

-Yo también te extrañaba, abuela – dijo con sarcasmo sin dejar de sonreír

-¿A qué has venido? –

-A pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, abuela – dijo tranquila

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto quieres para que te largues de aquí? –

-No quiero dinero, Sumierecita – se puso de pie – Tampoco irme de aquí, me quedaré un tiempo en Japón – sonrió

-Quédate en Japón todo lo que quieras, pero largo de mi casa – insistió la mujer mientras salía a zancadas de la habitación de Sakuno.

Ella suspiró, a veces su abuela la fastidiaba demasiado. Aquel día, hacía calor, por lo que se puso unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas converse negras. Pasó por la cocina y tomó un panecillo. Salió de la casa de su abuela y caminó en dirección al bosque, al lugar donde se encontraba su diario.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar ahí, al encontrar a la enana del día anterior husmeando, a punto de abrir su diario.

-¡Oye! – La llamó mientras corría en su dirección - ¿Qué crees que haces? – le quitó el diario de manera ruda y la miró seria

-Perdón – se disculpó – Tenía curiosidad – se encogió de hombros

-Es de mala educación husmear en los diarios de los demás sin permiso – la regañó

-Si quieres te muestro el mío – sugirió

-No quiero leerlo, ahora prométeme que no volverás a espiar mi diario –

-Lo prometo – infló los cachetes

-Ahora enana, dime – habló la mayor - ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó

-Mi mamá no vive conmigo, está en el cielo – le contó

-Ah - tragó saliva – Como sea, deberías irte a casa –

-Sí… - dijo mirando el suelo, fue cuando se fijó en los brazos de Sakuno - ¡Qué lindo!

-¿Qué? – preguntó

-¡Tus brazos! ¡Están llenos de dibujos! – sonrió

-Se llaman tatuajes – explicó - ¿Te gustan? – preguntó

-Sí, son hermosos, ¿puedes hacerme uno? – pidió

-Ve a pedirle permiso a tu padre y yo te haré uno más tarde – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar – Nos vemos

Haruka asintió y comenzó a correr camino a casa, Ryoma llegaría esa tarde, así es que le pediría permiso para hacerse un tatuaje y de paso le contaría que había hecho una nueva amiga. Como era día sábado y no tenía escuela, se tomó todo el día para jugar con Kent.

Luego, llegó a casa, se dio un baño y comenzó a hacer los deberes. Sintió el ruido de la motocicleta a lo lejos y cerró los cuadernos de inmediato. Bajó las escaleras y ansiosa esperó a que Ryoma estacionara y entrara por la puerta.

-Estoy en casa – avisó él

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma – sonrió Haruka mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Te ha ido bien? – preguntó

-Sí – le respondió, luego fijó su vista en Ann, quien había acompañado a Haruka en la ausencia de Ryoma – Muchas gracias por cuidarla

-No te preocupes, Ryoma – tomó su bolso – Cuando quieras puedo cuidarla de nuevo – comenzó a caminar a la salida – Cuídate mucho, Haruka. Nos vemos, Ryoma – se despidió y luego cerró la puerta

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te portaste? – preguntó

-Bien, como siempre – sonrió inocente

-¿Hiciste muchas travesuras? – alzó una ceja

-Un poquito – juntó su dedo índice y pulgar indicando que había hecho pocas travesuras

-¿Qué cenaremos? – preguntó

-Curry – respondió – Lo ha hecho tía Ann

-Está bien – fue a la cocina y comenzó a servir la cena

Ambos sentados, comenzaron a comer y a conversar. Ryoma le contó que tal su viaje y Haruka le comentaba como le había ido en la escuela y todo lo que había hecho hoy con Kent.

-¡Neh, Ryoma! – lo llamó

-¿Sí?

-Tengo una nueva amiga – sonrió

-Ah, ¿Si? – comentó

-Sí y me encanta, quiero hacerme un tatuaje. Ella tiene muchos tatuajes – contó emocionada

Él la miró serio – Escúchame, jamás… jamás te daré permiso para un tatuaje. No quiero escucharte pedirme eso de nuevo – sentenció

Ella hizo un puchero – No era para que te enojaras – comentó

-Además, si ella tiene tatuajes, debe ser mayor. No quiero que tengas amigas grandes, no son buena influencia para ti – sentenció

Haruka agradeció la comida y se fue a su cuarto. Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y fue a la casa de Sumire Ryuzaki a jugar un poco. Como había sido en el bosque de ella donde había conocido a Sakuno, supuso que la encontraría ahí de nuevo.

Llegó a la casa de la mujer y vio la puerta abierta, decidió entrar siguiendo su instinto, pensando que ahí encontraría a su nueva amiga.

Recorrió los pasillos de la gran casa y sin tener éxito; pero al fondo del último pasillo, a la derecha faltaba una habitación por revisar. Se acercó cuidadosamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta para girarlo con cuidado.

Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y se encontró con la dormida figura de Sakuno sobre una cama. Sonrió, la había encontrado.

-Oye – la llamó – despierta

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, enana? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? – preguntó

-La bis – respondió – Ella me deja venir a jugar aquí

-Bueno, ve a jugar por ahí – se tapó la cabeza con las mantas

-Quiero jugar contigo – pidió

Sakuno suspiró - ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

-Hazme un tatuaje – sonrió. Sí, ella sabía que Ryoma se lo había prometido, pero no sería un tatuaje de verdad.

Sakuno se puso de pie, tomó unos plumones de colores y se acomodó para poder dibujarle algo - ¿Dónde lo quieres? – preguntó

-Aquí – apuntó su hombro izquierdo

-De acuerdo, quédate quieta – dijo

Sakuno dibujó una mariposa y la coloreó con otros plumones. Haruka feliz y agradecida, después de quedarse un rato más con Sakuno, fue a casa para comer.

Ahí estaba Ryoma terminando de preparar el almuerzo.

-Mira, Ryoma – sonrió

-¿Qué? – se dio la media vuelta para ver a su hija, ella le mostró el tatuaje que su amiga le había dibujado

-¿No es lindo? – preguntó

-¿No te dije que no te hicieras tatuajes? –

-Pero si es de mentira – hizo un puchero

-¡Que no! ¡No quiero que te hagas tatuajes, eso aplica a los de mentira! – la regañó – Ve a quitártelo, ahora – ordenó

-¡No! – Respondió – Es lindo, me lo quiero quedar

-¡Que te lo quites ahora! – volvió a ordenar

-¡No lo haré! – se dio la media vuelta y corrió

Sí, corrió. Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Ryoma la tomaría y la obligaría a quitarse el tatuaje. ¿Y a dónde iría? ¡Pues claro! ¿Dónde más? Donde su nueva amiga. Así que fue directo a su casa y para su suerte, se la encontró en la sala.

-¡Ayúdame! Mi papá quiere borrarme el tatuaje – la abrazó

-Tranquila, enana – sonrió y se agachó a la altura de la niña -¿Qué pasó?

-Que mi papá quiere borrarme el tatuaje y yo no quiero, por favor, dile que no me lo borre – le pidió de nuevo

Sakuno abrió la boca para decirle que estuviera tranquila, pero no pudo ya que una voz se lo impidió - ¡Haruka! – llamó Ryoma

-¡Es mi papá! – Habló Haruka - ¡Defiéndeme! – pidió

Sakuno estaba en shock… esa voz… esa voz era muy parecida a la de él pero… No, no podía ser. Él no podía ser el padre de esa niña.

-Haruka, he dicho que ven… - Y ésta vez, fue el turno de Ryoma de quedar en shock. Al entrar a la sala, vio a su hija, Haruka, con ella… ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué estaba con Haruka?

-Ryoma, por favor – habló Haruka – Al menos deja que me lo quede por hoy

-¿Ella es tu hija? – Sakuno se enderezó y miró a Ryoma con los ojos llorosos

Ryoma pareció salir de su transe y miró a Sakuno serio – Haruka, ven – llamó, ella se puso tras Sakuno – Dile a mi hija que venga – le ordenó a Sakuno, conteniendo la rabia, más Sakuno no hizo nada - ¡Dile a mi hija que venga! – volvió a decir con los dientes apretados, enrabiado

Sakuno se quedó inmóvil - ¡Haruka! – volvió a hablar Ryoma. Luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba subiendo la voz y que debía controlarse, por su hija – Mi amor, vamos a hacer una promesa – suspiró – una de esas promesas que no se pueden romper, ¿bueno? – Haruka asintió - yo ahora me voy a ir a casa, y tú tienes cinco minutos para despedirte de ésta señorita y te irás a casa ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – respondió ella, Ryoma le dio una última mirada y salió del lugar. – Ahora me tengo que ir – le comentó a Sakuno – pero te vendré a ver otro día – comentó – Chau, Sakuno

Sakuno asintió y fue a dejar a Haruka a la puerta, aun conteniendo las lágrimas. Una vez que la niña se fue, algunas cayeron de sus ojos. No podía creerlo, Ryoma estaba ahí, en Japón, muy, muy cerca suyo… ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! ¡Estaba tan feliz de verlo después de todos esos años! Aunque, ahora tenía una hija… ¿Qué importaba? Estaba ahí, y eso la hacía feliz.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora responderé los reviews :)**

**.-Aniithaw: ****jajajaja si! Esa es mi especialidad, dejar con curiosidad. Jajaja Muchisimas gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Un abrazo! :)**

**.-SakuriMo0n: ****Sip, desde ahora todo será más interesante. Espero que te haya gustado, deja un review :)**

**.-Somebody there I use to know: ****Heys! ****Compatriot :D Espero que el cap te haya gustado y que puedas seguir perfeccionándote como escritora :) por cierto, ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda, solo tienes que decírmelo, bueno, nos leemos! Bless :)**

**. .gomez: ****Pues ya sabes que pasó en el próximo! Jajaja espero que te guste, un abrazo!**

**.-Ryomita-chan: ****Lo siento! Intentaré actualizar pronto! Es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y solo tengo inspiración con este fic… En fin, muchas gracias por leer, síguelo hasta el final! Un abrazo :)**

**.-Guest: ****Muchas gracias :)**

**.-Suki 90: ****Bueno, a medida que pase la historia te darás cuenta, espero que la sigas hasta el final y le doy las gracias a tu ipod ya que así has podido leer ésta historia. Un abrazo! Bless :)**

**.-orne: ****jajajaja me agrada saber que te entretienes leyendo mis fics :) muchas gracias por hacerlo y dejarme review! Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo! Un abrazo :)**

**.-rommymaya. : ****Espero que lo sigas hasta el final! Y que hayas recibido mi PM :) Deja un review, Bless :D**

**Bueno chicas, es todo… ahora lo que más les gusta mi supermegahiperdejacuriosidad ADELANTO :D**

**-¿A ti te pasó lo mismo? – preguntó Sakuno**

**-¿Qué cosa? – dijo sin entender Hiyori**

**-Que lo viste… ¿y supiste que era el amor de tu vida? – sonrió**

**-Él ahora está conmigo – se defendió Hiyori**

**-¡Hey! ¡Yo lo vi primero, no te metas en medio! ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo con mirada amenazante**

**Bueno, ahí queda :D Un abrazo y espero que dejen un review!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holita :D Me reporto con un nuevo capítulo de a pesar de todo… antes de que lo lean, quiero decirles, que mi idea era actualizar todos los fanfics… por eso he tardado tanto. La buena noticia, es que sí he actualizado más fics además de éste. La mala noticia, es que no me llegó inspiración para actualizar ni "almas gemelas" ni "entre la rebeldía y la inocencia"; aunque para el último supongo que estoy perdonada ya que la última vez subí un cap de 15 páginas :B**

**En fin, Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi sempai.**

**Alguna advertencia… pues ooc, tal vez, se confundan un poco con éste cap… pero… de verdad, espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo!**

Tenía que ser una maldita broma… ella no podía estar ahí, no podía estar con su hija. No, tenía que salir de ahí. Volvería a Francia con Haruka. Se sentía perdido, desorientado, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar.

-¡Con permiso! – escuchó la voz de Hiyori en la puerta de su casa

Por un momento, sintió que volvió a tener los pies en la tierra. La alcanzó en la puerta y la abrazó. Ella sin entender nada correspondió el abrazo, asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él siempre se veía decidido y como si nada fuera a afectarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con un mal presentimiento, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Ryoma? – insistió

Él tomó aire – Vuelvo a Francia – contó – Mañana

-¿Qué? – Lo miró sorprendida – No, no puedes irte – intentó auto convencerse más ella que a él

-Sí que puedo, lo haré – se separó de ella un poco brusco

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón

-No tengo tiempo que perder – dijo como si no la escuchara

-¿De qué estás corriendo? – preguntó

-Yo… - Ryoma la miró y luego desvió su mirada al vacío – He hecho algo horrible – le contó

-Puedes confiar en mí, soy tu novia – tomó su cara para darle contención

-Hiyori… - él suspiró – Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo… Aun así, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –

-Necesito que estés conmigo para cuidar de Haruka – contó – Eres perfecta – sonrió con esfuerzo, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, ya no podía pensar con claridad

-Iré contigo – Ryoma se sintió aliviado – pero debes decirme qué pasó con la madre de la niña – y su corazón volvió a sentirse inquieto

-Ella… - él suspiró – está muerta – se dio la media vuelta

-¡La mataste! – dijo con un poco de espanto

-¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió como si fuera absurdo

-Sé que algún día me contarás la verdad – sonrió – Iré contigo – abrazó a Ryoma

Ryoma se giró y besó a Hiyori, le gustaba mucho y estaba seguro de que aprendería a amarla. Tal vez, sólo quería que Sakuno lo viera con una pareja estable y feliz. O quizás quería que le dijeran que él se iría con otra mujer.

De cualquier modo, no quería estar cerca de ella, Sakuno era peligrosa, debía alejar a su hija lo más posible de ella.

Hiyori salió de la casa Echizen cuando Haruka llegó al poco rato. La niña se fue a su habitación y fue cuando Ryoma decidió ir a contarle lo del viaje. Sabía que Haruka amaba viajar, pero también sabía que con su "nueva amiga" no querría irse.

-Hola – la saludó sentándose en la cama de la niña, ella le daba la espalda

-Fuiste muy pesado con Sakuno… ella es súper buena y tú ni siquiera le dijiste hola – lo regañó

-Es que estaba enojado contigo – le contó – pero ya no… y te tengo una sorpresa –

-¿Una sorpresa? – Se giró y le sonrió - ¿Invitarás a cenar a Sakuno? –

-No, mi amor – suspiró – Volvemos a Francia mañana en la noche – contó – haz tu maleta

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no me quiero ir a Francia! – se desesperó

-Ya está decidido, nos vamos a Francia – se puso de pie – Hiyori, ella… se irá con nosotros

-¡Definitivamente, no quiero ir! – volvió a darle la espalda

-Quieras o no, nos iremos. Haz tu maleta – ordenó y salió de la habitación

Ya entrada la noche, había terminado de hacer su maleta, Hiyori le había marcado y le había dicho que ya había reservado los boletos de avión. Todo estaba listo. Haruka… seguramente, no había hecho la maleta, ya se la haría al día siguiente por la mañana.

Subió a decirle que bajara a cenar, pero la vio completamente dormida. Suspiró, esa niña era igual de testaruda que su madre, no había duda.

Ante tal pensamiento, se dio un golpe mental. Salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar por el condominio. Eso no podía estar pasando… no llevaba ni tres meses en Japón y ya debía volver a Francia.

Suspiró cuando la silueta de la mujer que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos apareció. Una llama de furia se encendió dentro de él. Apretó los puños y se acercó a ella con decisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la encaró, ella lo miró y se dio la media vuelta para escapar. Ryoma la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia a él de forma bruta - ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

-Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – pidió

-¡No voy a soltarte hasta que me respondas! – sujetando ambas muñecas de la mujer, los ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación de Ryoma la miraban

-Sólo vine a ver a mi abuela – sonrió – No tenía idea que te encontraría aquí – intentó cambiar de tema

-Ya no importa – dijo conteniendo la rabia – Me iré mañana – la soltó, más Sakuno no se apartó de él

-¿Te irás? – Preguntó - ¿Estás seguro? – acomodó el flequillo de Ryoma con calma

-Lo estoy – dijo tenso – No te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi hija –

-También te he echado de menos, Ryoma – dijo acercándose a sus labios

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, Sakuno estaba sonriente y Ryoma enfadado. Ella se acercó más a los labios de él sin apartar su vista. Ryoma la miró un poco incrédulo y pensó que después de todo… A pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho… La seguía deseando como siempre.

Sin decir más, hizo nulo el espacio entre ellos besando los labios de Sakuno con desesperación, con deseo, liberando toda la pasión que ambos tenían dentro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ambos habían estado juntos. Su última despedida no había sido para nada placentera, pero… ¡Qué va! Se deseaban. Era lo que importaba.

Como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo de repente. Ryoma se separó de ella, se tomó la cabeza como queriendo hacer desaparecer lo que estaba pensando. No, no podía hacerle eso a Hiyori y mucho menos podía perdonar a Sakuno por todo lo que había hecho.

-No te vayas – pidió Sakuno – No ahora que volvemos a encontrarnos – sonrió

-Sí que me voy a ir – dijo - sobre todo, porque volvimos a encontrarnos

-¡Oh, claro! – Recordó – te casaste… y tuviste una hija – hizo una mueca – Aunque ella me contó que su madre está muerta. Por eso, no hay problema con que juguemos un poco, Ryoma –

-No vuelvas a mencionar a la madre de Haruka, ella está muerta – dijo – Aun así, no volvería a estar contigo – intentó convencerse – mucho menos para "jugar" – hizo un ademán con la mano

-Ése beso no dijo lo mismo – dijo con mirada inocente

Chistó molesto, ella lo sacaba de quicio completamente.

-¿Ryoma? – Y el aludido se tensó aún más al escuchar la voz de Hiyori tras él - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose. Cuando vio a Sakuno frente a Ryoma frunció el ceño – Hola – saludó un poco molesta

Sakuno asintió conteniendo una risita traviesa.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ryoma a Hiyori, aún un poco tenso

-Nada, es que… - pero la figura de una mujer mayor la interrumpió

-Ryoma, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con tranquilidad la señora Ryuzaki

Él se tensó aún más, asintió y siguió a la mujer que lo guio camino a su casa.

Hiyori miró a Sakuno de pies a cabeza. Era una mujer espectacular. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto y alborotado, la ropa que traía era ajustada y provocadora. Hiyori se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Necesitabas algo de Ryoma? – preguntó

Ella sonrió malévola sabiendo perfectamente la relación que esa mujer tenía con Ryoma – De hecho sí, a él – respondió

Hiyori frunció el ceño -¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él? –

-Ryoma y yo tenemos un juego bastante… entretenido – dijo después de haber encontrado la palabra adecuada, luego suspiró y miró a la nada para explicarlo – Estamos juntos, hasta bordear la locura… y cuando nuestros corazones ya no dan más… cuando ya te duele el alma de entregar tanto, no separamos – miró a Hiyori sonriendo triunfante – Después nos echamos de menos, y él me busca – se detuvo un momento y se carcajeó irónica – Aunque ahora fue mi turno de buscarlo – terminó

-Ahora no es así – se quiso convencer a sí misma – Ryoma no es así

Sakuno se rió divertida - ¡Claro que sí! Lo conozco hace años – dijo

-¿Dónde lo conociste? – preguntó

-En Barcelona – respondió de inmediato – en un bar – sonrió recordando – Lo vi… y mi corazón me dijo "es él". Lo esperé tanto tiempo... – luego miró a Hiyori sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – él también sabía que era yo – contó – al tiempo, él me dijo que me había buscado toda la vida –

Hiyori no sabía si reírse o golpearla. Enserio, ella no podía ser tan cara dura de decirle todas esas cosas sin ni un poco de vergüenza, sabiendo que ella era la novia actual de Ryoma. Aunque no podía culparla, ella misma le había preguntado todas esas cosas a Sakuno.

-¿A ti te pasó lo mismo? – preguntó Sakuno

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo sin entender Hiyori

-Que lo viste… ¿Y supiste que era el amor de tu vida? – sonrió

-¡Él ahora está conmigo! – se defendió Hiyori

-¡Hey! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¿Me has escuchado? – dijo con mirada amenazante

-Ya has perdido tu oportunidad – intentó hacerse la valiente

-Mira… - dijo Sakuno conteniendo la rabia – Yo no tengo nada en la vida. De hecho, no necesito casi nada… pero a él sí – hizo una pausa pequeña – él es mío – sentenció

-Seré yo quien se irá con él – Hiyori seguía intentando aferrarse a lo que podía, comparado a todo el pasado que Sakuno tenía con Ryoma.

Sakuno le sostuvo la mirada, cuando vio a lo lejos a Ryoma acercarse sonrió – Ryoma no se irá – Hiyori la miró confundida - ¿Quieres apostar? – se cruzó de brazos

Hiyori miró en la dirección que miraba la castaña y vio que Ryoma iba hacia ellas -¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó una vez él ya estuvo con ellas

Ryoma suspiró – Nos quedamos – dijo para luego mirar a Sakuno con resentimiento – mantente al margen – le dijo a la castaña y luego caminó hacia su casa

-¿Qué te dije? – le preguntó Sakuno divertida a Hiyori para luego ir a la casa de su abuela

Hiyori se revolvió el cabello exasperada, todo se pondría complicado desde ahora…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? A mí me encanta la actitud de Sakuno… Es como la mayoría figura a Ryoma, súper sobreprotector e impulsivo :B En fin, en el próximo capítulo entenderán el por qué Ryoma no se fue… ¿A alguien se le ocurre el por qué? Quien tenga la respuesta correcta, hmmm tendrá a Ryoma toda una semana para ella :D Se los enviaré por correo :D**

**En fin, contestaré reviews :D**

_**.-SaKuRiMo0n: **__**a mí tbn me encanta la actitud de Sakuno… Espero que estés bien! Y que te haya gustado el capítulo! Bendiciones :)**_

_**.-Kt-Echizen: **__**Heys! Kt… te he extrañado mucho… tbn tus fics :( Espero que vuelvas pronto, nos leemos! Te quiero imoto-chan :)**_

_**. .gomez: **__**Espero que te haya gustado! Bendiciones :D**_

_**.-Akari Haruko: **__**Muchisimas gracias! Enserio… reviews como los tuyos me animan muchísimo más para actualizar :D Me has alegrado y me han caído mil ideas e inspiración para seguir actualizando éste fanfic… Obvio que lo continuaré, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Un abrazo! Bendiciones :)**_

_**.-kattyto: **__**Ya habrán más caps :D espero que te haya gustado… bendiciones! :D**_

**Bien, eso es todo… no se me ocurre ningún adelanto, así es que no lo pondré… Bendiciones a todxs!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
